


Sharing is Caring in a Roundabout Way

by JuiceCup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Day 1, F/F, Fun and Fluff, Swan Queen Week 2015, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magical flu has hit the town of Storybrooke, and Henry begs Regina to take in Mary Margaret, Emma and Baby Neal for their safety.  What ensues is a funny bed switching comedy of errors that will hopefully add a smile to your day.</p><p>This story contains mentions of Captain Swan and Outlaw Queen but there is NO kissing or displays of affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring in a Roundabout Way

Sharing is Caring in a Roundabout Way

 

“Mom!  Come on.  This is serious!”

 

Henry Mills chased his mother down the curved staircase of their home on Mifflin Street appealing to his mother’s better nature, one which he knew was inside her.  Despite her hard swift refusal when he had asked her, he watched her head tilt from side to side now in indecision.  She wasn’t completely opposed to the idea.  After all, she had grown to care a little more for his family, which were partly her family.  Sort of.  It was complicated.  They were all friends at least these days.

 

“Mom, it would probably be for just a few days.”

 

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Regina spun in her heels and stared at Henry feeling slightly put out.  She knew he made sense, of course.  It was an important precaution, but still.

 

“Henry, what you are asking me to do is… is… is so… _not_ what I ever expected I would be doing.  You’re asking me to invite Snow White, her baby, and the _savior_ to stay under my roof for goodness knows _how_ long!  That’s… that’s…”

 

“That’s the right thing to do!  This magical flu going around is crazy.  Dr. Whale says it’s more of a nuisance than it is dangerous, but highly contagious.”  Victor was right about that, Regina thought.  What is more is she remembered having the magical flu when she was a child and it was just such a horrible nagging discomfort, what with the added mucous, the green spots on one’s skin and the vomiting!  She cringed now just remembering it.  For the life of her, she couldn’t imagine how it had found its way to Storybrooke, but perhaps it was their visit back to the Enchanted Forest in that damn author’s book or it was brought over by Arendelle royalty.  Either way, it was here, and they just had to ride it out.  No one had ever died from it, but it was terrible to have and if they could avoid the baby getting it, than they should definitely take that avenue.  Its most recent victim was David Nolan, who was showing spots early this morning, however it did not mean that anyone else was affected yet.  “Mom, they’re _family.”_

At that, her expression softened and Regina relented with a sigh and a slight smile.  She nodded and stroked the hair at his forehead.  “Okay.”  She wasn’t prepared for him launching into her arms in gratefulness. 

 

“Mom, you’re the best!”

 

If anyone had told Regina three years ago that one day she would be inviting Mary Margaret Blanchard and Emma Swan to stay within the safety of her home, with her and her son, she would have singed their ears off with a fireball.

 

[X]

 

They walked through the door like a three-ring circus.  Henry came in carting suitcases, with Emma lugging a few as well, and Mary Margaret followed pushing the baby stroller in front of her.  They were laughing and bumping at a decibel level louder than Regina was accustomed to in her home.

 

“My, aren’t we a rowdy bunch,” she greeted from the middle of the foyer and they all halted and looked at her, still smiling.  Henry’s beaming grin melted her heart and oddly enough, Emma Swan’s winking dimples were very nice to see.  The woman should definitely smile more.  She had seen Mary Margaret’s smile enough to last her a lifetime, in reality and in her nightmares, and she kept from rolling her eyes at the thought of everyone smiling at her in sheer thankfulness.  It unnerved her and she had to frown at her sudden magnanimous feelings to welcome these people into her home and hope their stay was enjoyable. 

 

To busy herself away from such thoughts, she waved her hands and suddenly the suitcases were levitating out of everyone’s grip and floating through the room and up the stairs to designated locations, much to the visitors’ surprise.

 

With wide eyes and a dropping jaw in amazement, Emma sounded in awe, “Thanks for that, Regina, and why the hell didn’t I think of that?”

 

“Perhaps because I am smarter and wiser than you,” Regina quipped earning her a _yeah, right_ look from the blonde, which she, in turn, threw a smirk at.

 

With another wave, she lifted the stroller into the air and set it down against the wall and baby Neal was levitated from it gurgling and laughing, much to a nervous look from his mother, and he slowly floated through the air and directly into Regina’s waiting arms.  “Hello there, Handsome,” Regina cooed and with a finger moved his blankets aside and fingered his dribbling chin.  “You, by far, are the _real_ charming one in the whole bunch.  Yes, you are.”

 

Emma felt a funny little flutter in her chest to see Regina fawning over her baby brother and hugging him.  She had put an arm around her mom’s shoulders, when he had gone flying through the air, to calm her, reassure her that Regina would never let anything happen to Neal.  With all the heavy lifting taken care of, the three moved closer to the brunette who was bouncing and playing with the smiling baby.  Emma felt that flicker again when Regina laughed and placed a kiss on Neal’s forehead.  She gulped and collected herself.  “Regina, thanks so much for doing this.  We really appreciate it.”

 

Those captivating brown eyes darted to Emma, beguiling her with how happy they looked at being enchanted by the youngest member of the Nolan family.  Their host replied in laughter for Neal put a chubby hand up to cup her cheek grabbing the woman’s attention again, “That’s quite alright, Miss Swan.”  The blonde’s surprising jealousy of her brother being able to take liberties that most others were not lasted mere seconds before Regina corrected, directing those penetrating eyes to hers again.  “Emma.” 

 

 _Emma._ That’s right.  They were friends now.  _Friends._ Why did that rankle her slightly?  And why did the sound of her name dropping from Regina’s lips please her so much?  The sheriff didn’t have time to ponder it further as her mother left her, walked straight up to Regina and threw her arms around her tightly in appreciation, eliciting a shocked look and choked sound from Regina.  Emma snorted and Henry held back a laugh.

 

It was an act that was even a little uncharacteristic of Mary Margaret where Regina was concerned, but Emma knew her mother was a little hormonally imbalanced this week.  Still, she was amused by the blush creeping up the older brunette’s neck after her mother said, “Thank you for coming through for us, yet again, Regina.   It means so much to me.”

 

The blushing woman began bouncing the baby again, probably also to loosen his mother’s embrace and when Mary Margaret separated herself, Regina stammered.  “That… you are welcome, Mary Margaret.”  No matter what Regina chose to say, Emma had the feeling that she was not as bothered by the hug as she let on.  Sure, she was probably not used to displays of affection but Regina Mills could probably use a hug here and there just as much as the next person.  “And if you ever do that again, Snow, you will find one of my _infamous_ apples under your pillow.”  Emma smiled inwardly at the comment that was delivered for formality but was missing bite.  Mary Margaret knew that as well as she cleared her throat and twisted her mouth to the side to keep from smiling.

 

“Of course, Regina.”  The young mother folded her hands in front of her and nodded, staring at the floor.  “I am just very grateful for what you are doing for our family.”

 

“Yes, well…”  Regina opened her mouth as if to say something else and gathered Neal closer instead.  “Now, _you._ You can hug me any time.”

 

And again, there was that odd sensation of jealousy, Emma frowned.

 

[X]

 

“Okay, perhaps we should go through the sleeping arrangements.”

 

Regina set a platter of cut roast chicken down while Henry placed a bowl of mashed potatoes and a plate of mixed vegetables in the middle of the table. Emma could barely contain her excitement at the aroma of the home cooked meal. To be honest, the absolute best place to get a hot, home cooked meal was at Regina Mills’ house, not Granny’s, though the werewolf came at second place. Her mom, was a good cook but not at this level of deliciousness.

 

The blonde, with a goofy smile on her face, was about to reach over for a piece of chicken when she caught Regina regarding her with amusement.  “What?”

 

“Your pupils are dilating, Emma.”  Regina’s smirk broadened as she whipped her cloth napkin open with a snap and spread it on her lap.  “I’m pleased you like the food.”

 

“ _Like_ isn’t a strong enough word to describe it, Regina. I’ve had your roast chicken before and I love how perfectly your breasts and thighs taste!”  Everyone stopped and Regina’s eyes zipped to Emma who closed hers as if swearing at herself and she said, “Chicken. Your chicken is perfect. It’s juicy and flavorful,” the blonde stammered on, “and I’m usually more of a leg woman, but your breasts, chicken breasts, are just delicious and…”

 

“Emma, I think we got it,” Mary Margaret replied with a look for her daughter that said, “ _Stop, just stop, because you’re digging yourself in deeper.”_

 

Henry bit his laughter back at his blonde mother thankful that one of the things he hadn’t inherited from her was “diarrhea of the mouth”.

 

“Yes,” Regina chided with a naughty look, forking a morsel of meat and holding it in front of her lips . “I understand.”  When Emma sighed in relief, the mayor continued, “You like my breasts…” the savior turned red and the dark haired woman added before taking her bite, “… and thighs. Thank you for the compliment.”

 

A small groan came from the blonde as she stuffed a large forkful of mashed potatoes in her mouth hoping to shut herself up and Henry grinned into his glass of milk, “Awkward.”

 

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Mary Margaret spoke. “So you were mentioning sleeping arrangements before, Regina?”

 

“Yes,” their hostess dabbed her mouth with her napkin. “Mary Margaret, I have you and Neal sleeping in the guest room.  I have conjured up a crib.  You will find your things already there in the room.”

 

“Thanks, Regina.”

 

“You’re welcome.  Emma…”  The blonde, who was ripping the meat off her drumstick like a hungry dinosaur, looked up and Regina did her best to hide her entertained countenance.  “I have set up a bed for you in another room upstairs.  The one at the end of the hall.”

 

“Isn’t that the room that Cora was haunting the night of the séance, with the spinning wheel?”  _And you were wearing that gold colored blouse with your bra showing?_ It was odd that Emma couldn’t remember what clothes she, herself, had worn off the top of her head two days ago but she would remember what Regina was wearing that night.

 

“Yes, for five minutes only.  I assure you, my mother is no longer there.  You’re safe.”

 

Emma’s dimple flashed and her eyes sparkled causing Regina’s heart rate to accelerate inexplicably.

 

“In your capable hands, Regina, I never doubted it for a minute.”  A sincere expression passed between the two and Emma had to ask herself what the hell she was doing being so forthcoming in her faith and gratitude.  She even noticed the odd look her mother and son gave each other while pondering the odd remark and she turned away awkwardly.  It was at that moment that her phone vibrated with a text from Hook.  Oh yeah, she thought strangely, I have a boyfriend.

 

[X]

 

Regina took a cursory glance around the kitchen to make sure nothing was amiss, a nightly ritual before bed.  She had checked all the doors, walked through each room downstairs to make sure windows were closed and locked.  Though she had her magic to protect her, one could never be too careful.  Upon reaching the second landing, Regina followed the laughter coming down the hall.  She paused in the doorway of Mary Margaret’s room and smiled at the delightful sight in front of her.  Henry and Mary Margaret were lying on the bed together cooing and laughing at Neal, leaned up against the pillows smiling and blowing baby bubbles.

 

She was about to approach them when she heard an exasperated grunt coming from the room down the hall.  It was a bit farther from the other rooms, which offered it privacy, and the door was slightly ajar.  The mayor had not intended to eavesdrop but the closer she got the clearer the one sided conversation became.

 

“No.  Don’t come over here, Killian, I mean it.”  Regina frowned at Emma’s strict order.  “Because this is Regina’s house and I am not in the habit of just inviting people over.”  The brunette peaked in through the small crack in the door and saw Emma pushing the waist band of her jeans down over her hips quickly, exposing the woman’s rounded bottom covered in yellow cotton, a shade lighter than the woman’s clunky old Volkswagen.  Truth be told the cotton was so sheer that Regina could see the definition of her sheriff quite well.  The older woman gulped and pulled back quickly in belated shock.

 

“I _know_ you’ve been here before, but everyone is getting ready for bed.”  Regina nodded curtly in agreement and folded her arms in front of her.  Absolutely not, could that dunce of a pirate come over so late and ruin what had actually been a pleasant evening.  She heard the savior puff out an annoyed sigh and peeked through the crack just in time to see the woman pull her top over her head exposing her torso with full supple breasts cupped in a black lace bra.

 

 _Oh my!_   Regina’s eyes goggled and roamed over the woman before her.  She had known that Emma Swan’s figure was toned, strong and quite magnificent, but somehow seeing the woman now in all her glory clad only in her revealing underwear literally stole Regina’s breath away.  The thought nudged her into breathing again and she shook her head to try and clear it, but the next thing she heard from the blonde made her cringe. 

 

“Yeah, I’m _sure_ you miss kissing me and would like to kiss me goodnight…” Emma rolled her eyes and held the phone between her ear and shoulder, reached behind her and unclasped her bra pulling the lace away giving Regina an eyeful before she could pull away.  “…but I’m tired, Hook, and I just want to sleep.”

 

Standing outside the bedroom, Regina collapsed quietly against the wall and leaned her head back, suddenly wishing she had not seen Emma Swan topless.  It was inappropriate.  It was an invasion of the younger woman’s privacy.  It was impossible getting the woman’s nearly naked form out of her head.

 

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Regina’s gaze whipped down the hallway and then surprisingly Emma’s bedroom door swung open, and there stood the Savior dressed in panties and a tank top that was a little more revealing than the other tanks the blonde wore, if one could believe that, Regina added mentally.

 

Henry came running out of Mary Margaret’s room and assured, running for the stairs, “I’ll get it.”

 

Emma looked at Regina strangely and then glanced back at her temporary bedroom wondering if the older woman had heard her conversation with Hook or, more interestingly, had seen her naked.  “How long were you standing there?”

 

“Not long,” Regina lied being sure to keep her eyes focused on Emma for she knew liars had skittish eyes.  However, the savior seemed to pick up on her fibbing.  Damn the woman’s _super power._ “I just came to see if there was anything else you needed before I retired for the night.”

 

A playful light shone in the sheriff’s eyes and she rotated her shoulders with a groan and replied, “I _could_ use a back rub.”

 

“Not likely, Miss Swan.”

 

“Oh, come on,” the blonde begged.  “Don’t be shy.  It’s not like you haven’t already seen me naked.”

 

Regina was caught off guard so completely that she did not have time to train her expression and her composure slipped, then like the queen she was, she gathered her wits and smirked.  “I assure you, dear, you have nothing that interests me.”  Emma stared at her for a long moment searching her face.

 

Without warning, the sheriff moved in and Regina fell back against the wall, inhaling sharply and gaping at the woman’s boldness.  Emma’s knee moved in between her thighs but did not press against her and her arms came up, hands touching the wall on either side of Regina’s waist and before the brunette could say anything Emma slowly descended into a crouch.  Though every inch of her was only touched by the savior’s eyes, it felt very much like Emma had physically caressed her on her way down and her skin was singing in eagerness.  Regina had not felt this aroused in, well, longer than she could remember. Seeing the crown of golden tresses level with her pelvic region was erotic, and when Emma’s gaze moved from the floor to her crotch, Regina begged the powers that be not to allow her arousal to be evident.

 

With a thud, the back of Regina’s head hit the wall again, this time in frustration instead of surprise. Her old self would have dragged the woman up by a clump of her hair and sealed their mouths together in a sexually charged kiss that would leave them both wet and wanting for more before pulling the woman back to her bedroom where her curiosity could be satisfied.

 

Emma slithered up her body and when they were face to face again, Regina, noticed she had something in her hand. ”Hair tie,” the blonde held up the simple elastic ring and backed away just a little.  “Must have dropped it on the floor earlier.”  The younger woman was now leaning against the opposite wall of the hallway, sensually perusing Regina’s body, lingering at the area below her waist.  “Hmmm, tell me again how I don’t interest you?”  The sheriff snickered at her, licking her lips, catching the bottom one between her teeth and gazing at Regina’s breasts and then her eyes. “My super power calls _bullshit_.”

 

Regina’s devilish grin and the lascivious glint in her eye charged the air between them with sexual awareness.  She was so close to walking straight up to Emma, clasping a hand around that pretty neck and kissing them both to distraction.

 

Emma sensed it and raised her chin in challenge, daring the Queen to take what she wanted; that she wouldn’t fight it because she wanted it just as much.

 

“Mom?” That brought them both out of their lust-filled haze as Henry filled the hallway, none the wiser to their exchange.  “Robin and Roland are downstairs and Robin says he needs to speak with you.”

 

[X]

 

Emma stood at the bottom of the stairs with her mother, brother and son and listened intently to Robin’s story about how the flu had hit the Merry Men camp and that he needed a place for himself and Roland to stay for the night. 

 

“Tomorrow, perhaps I can get a room at Granny’s but for tonight, I fear for Roland’s health.”

 

He fears for Roland’s health. Why did he have to talk like that, Emma mused.  So debonair and… British-like. Those darn Brits could say just about anything and make it sound like silky velvet, Emma bitterly scoffed to herself.

 

“I didn’t know what else to do.”  _He never knows what to do._ “I didn’t know where to turn.”  _Turn around, go away and leave Regina alone._

 

“Of course,” Regina replied, affectionately ruffling Roland's hair.  _Crap._  “You can stay here the night.”

 

Emma caught the wide beaming grin that Regina and Roland shared and chastised herself for feeling bothered about the Locksleys spending the night. The kid was super cute and she’d never want anything to happen to him.  It wasn’t his fault that his dad was a bird-brained idiot.

 

“Thank you, Regina.”

 

Everyone was smiling while Emma tried her hardest to keep her eyes from rolling.  What was the matter with her?

 

When she stopped staring at everyone’s feet, she glanced up and caught Regina eyeing her questioningly, so she straightened with a sharp intake of breath and said, “Well, let’s all get to sleep.  It’s getting late.”

 

“Yes,” Regina pondered. “The house is quite full.  All the rooms are taken.” 

 

Robin Hood flashed a charming grin at her and said, “Well perhaps Roland can sleep with Henry, and I…” He pointedly looked at Regina, a suggestive expression on his face.  “I am happy to sleep wherever you put me.”  Though clearly he was insinuating that he could sleep in Regina’s room, Emma thought. Logically, why not?  She knew they had already been together and were kind of seeing each other again.  Still that thought bothered her so much so that she found herself speaking up without thinking.

 

“They can have my room.”  All eyes turned to Emma and she shrugged.  “There’s a nice big bed in there for both of them.”

 

“Well, where will _you_ sleep, Emma?”  The concerned look from Regina made the younger woman feel a little warm inside.

 

“Uh… I…” She looked around.

 

“She can sleep with me,” Mary Margaret cheerfully chimed in securing, by a bounce, a sleeping Neal onto her shoulder.  Everyone missed Emma’s slight wince

 

“With Mom.”  Emma repeated, less than enthused, pursing her lips and quirking her eyebrow for punctuation.  She would do whatever it took to make sure Woodland Creep didn’t set foot in Regina’s bedroom tonight.

 

Regina shared an ambivalent glance between Emma and Mary Margaret and shrugged, “Well, that’s all settled.  Thank you, Miss Swan, for giving up your bed.  It was very kind of you.”

 

Emma’s lips thinned out into a half smile and then disappeared when she met Robin’s less than grateful gaze.  Apparently, he was hoping for a different bed partner than his son.  Knowing that she might have foiled his plans to try and get lucky with the queen, suddenly made her very happy and she smiled brightly at him, “I’ll go get my stuff.”

 

[X]

 

It was like a chainsaw.  Emma Swan laid on her back, sheets tucked up to her armpits and hands folded over her stomach, staring up at the ceiling.  Her night from Hell had begun when Neal had gotten up twice.  TWICE!  Once, crying at a decibel that would rival the engine of a Boeing 747 because he was hungry, hungry at a little past 12:30am.  Seriously?  How many times could the kid eat in one day?  Emma suddenly realized that her large appetite, that Regina often called a Swan thing, was actually a Charming thing.  The second time he woke, he needed to be changed, so Mary Margaret had to open her bedside lamp, waking Emma up and apologizing profusely.  Emma muttered that it wasn’t a problem, turned onto her side and tried to sleep again but the smell of baby poop quickly made its presence known.  “Goodness, Neal!”  she heard her mother exclaim, and when she turned over in concern her mother said, “He’s still going.”  Then Emma heard a very wet baby fart and grunted crashing to her pillow.

 

Now… it was like a chainsaw.  She turned her head on her pillow and glanced at her mother, sleeping on her back too but loudly snoring with her mouth open, her chest billowing and generating the loudest gutturally abrasive, jungle cat roar from within her.  Emma drew her eyebrows together and lifted her head off her pillow in puzzlement that she had been the woman’s roommate for so long and she had never imagined that her mother could make a sound like that.  It was like sleeping next to an enormous balloon that would fill and then let the air out quickly again.  She’d slept next to the woman before and she hadn’t sounded like that.  Emma scolded herself for her mean thoughts.  She knew Mary Margaret hadn’t really been sleeping well, with worries over David and Neal waking up during most nights.  Thoughts about turning the woman onto her side were futile as she had already done that four times already.

 

Remembering the extra blanket she had seen in the closet, the blonde crept carefully out of bed to retrieve it.  She tucked it under her arm and tiptoed into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.  She waited a moment to get her bearings and when she felt confident, she moved forward.  Her plan was to make use of the living room sofa, which really was the only suitable place she could think of to sleep.  The furniture in the study was comfortable to sit on but too short and firm for a good night’s rest.

 

She was just passing Regina’s door when she tripped over part of the blanket hanging down by her feet and fell face forward. 

 

“Ow…” she uttered and sighed.  She worked herself into a sitting position leaning against the wall and made sure that all her body parts were still working.  She shook her head and wanted to laugh at herself.  “This is probably a good a place as any,” she mused quietly to herself.  She really was too tired to move so she weakly reached out to cover herself with the blanket.  She would go down the steps in a few minutes.  She closed her eyes and promised, “In a minute.”

 

And that was how Regina found her, swinging the door open wide and turning on the hall light.

 

“Emma?”  Regina crouched down next to the blonde.  “Are you okay?  I heard a loud sound.  Did you fall?”

 

“Yep.”

 

The brunette inspected her from head to toe.  “Are you sleep walking?”

 

Emma snorted.  “I wish.  Because that would mean that I would be sleeping.”

 

“Why aren’t you in bed?”

 

“Because _Mufasa_ is in my bed,” she tipped her head at the closed bedroom door, making a poor _Lion King_ reference and comparing the patriarchal lion’s roars to her mother’s snoring. 

 

“What?”

 

“Shhh… just listen…”

 

They both fell silent until they could hear the other woman snoring in the room.  Looking down, Regina watched Emma smile behind the finger she had to her lips and found it contagious as her lips began to spread as well.  “Is that your mother?”

 

“Unless somehow another _chernabog_ got into the house, yeah.”  Regina couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips.  Mischievous green eyes sparkled at her.  “I am so mean sometimes.”

 

“Honestly, I find that to be one of your more redeeming qualities.  A refreshing change from all that Charming DNA.”

 

The brunette rose and stepped aside and gestured inside her bedroom.  “Come on.”

 

Emma’s eyes couldn’t have gotten wider if dancing leprechauns had suddenly appeared, pirouetting down the hall way.  “What?”

 

“I am not going to have you sleeping out in the hallway like a homeless person dressed only in your underwear.  There are children present, Miss Swan.  Get in.”

 

Emma didn’t know what possessed her but she got up on her haunches, turned and crawled the short distance into Regina’s lit bedroom, causing Regina to comically bite her lip to keep from laughing, shaking her head instead.  As soon as she was fully inside, the blonde rose to her full height and wrapped the blanket more securely around her stomach wearing it like a dress.  Regina extinguished the hall light and closed the door.

 

“So where do you want me?  The floor?  The chaise?  The bathtub?”  Emma was looking around. Spotting the different locations where she could sack out for some sleep, and when their eyes met, she saw that Regina was looking at her oddly and then she lifted an eyebrow.

 

“The bed will do, Emma.”

 

The younger woman’s mouth opened and a strangled exhale came out.  Suddenly memories of being almost flush up against the other woman came to mind.  Emma had let her eyes linger on every part of Regina’s front while she had scrunched down in front of her, and she remembered every detail, nuance and scent; from the smell of the woman’s fabric softener to her perfume and body lotion.

 

Regina walked to her side of the bed, rubbing the legs of her dark rose colored pajamas, and slipped in between the bedsheets.  She hoped this was a good idea.  Seeing Emma’s hesitation made her question her offer but she couldn’t very well let the woman sleep on the floor.  No, they were adults and they could handle this situation. 

 

Emma slowly crept to the other side of the bed, chewed the inside of her cheek hesitantly and sidled in under the sheets next to Regina.  She could feel the subtle movement of the woman’s breathing and the entire bed smelled like her.  Everywhere.  Emma moved her bare legs and she noticed how wonderful Regina’s sheets felt and how soft and perfect the pillows were. 

 

“This bed is amazing!  I… you have… I have never felt anything like it.”

 

The corner of Regina mouth turned up and she pleasantly replied.  “I appreciate fine things.”

 

“The bedding in the guest room doesn’t feel _this_ nice.”

 

“I don’t sleep in the bed in the guest room.”  Regina opened her eyes when she felt Emma moving around in bed.  Was the woman simulating running?

 

“What, pray tell, are you doing?”

 

“I’m in love with your sheets, Regina.”  Emma giggled.  She really had never felt comfort such as this and it was ridiculous.  If she hadn’t known any better, she would think Regina had enchanted her bed somehow and because she was so deep in her musings her infamous “diarrhea of the mouth” Henry was thankful for not getting showed its silly head.  “It feels like I’m getting kisses all over my body.”

 

The bed moved suddenly and distinctly as Regina flipped onto her other side to stare at Emma with wide eyes and her mouth agape as she was affected by the image of Emma receiving full bodied caresses with eager lips, and she had imagined those lips to be hers.

 

Emma goggled suddenly realizing what she had said and stammered, “I… uh… I meant that your sheets make my body tingle... I mean…”

 

Regina groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Good night, Miss Swan.”  Regina switched off the bedside lamp and clutched her sheets around her shoulders roughly in frustration.

 

_Great!  Way to go, Swan.  Piss her off!_

Emma Swan laid on her back, sheets tucked up to her armpits, hands folded over her stomach, staring up at the ceiling again, but this time for entirely different reasons.

 

[X]

 

Regina was dreaming.  She had to be dreaming.  She was on a sunny, secluded, tropical beach, laying under a palm tree and being perfectly shaded from the sun’s scorching rays.  She could hear the waves breaking and racing up the shore.

 

_“Babe, you are too far away.  Come here.”_

_She felt tugging and she turning her head to discover Emma Swan lying on a blanket beside her dressed in a bikini._

_“Emma?”_

_“Come here, Regina.”_

_Emma threw her a bewitching smile and dragged her in so that she was spooning the blonde.  “Mmm… almost perfect,” she teased and then she took Regina’s hand and placed it over her breast, making her squeeze and play with it while Emma was rubbing her bottom seductively against Regina’s front.  “Yes… like that.  Kiss my neck, Regina, please?”_

_They shared a smile and Regina buried her face into the blonde’s neck._

Emma moaned as she felt the kisses and gentle suction right at her pulse point.  _Mmmm…_ it was a woman’s touch; that much she could tell as she continued to dream.No way was she giving this dream up after her long dry spell.

 

Regina’s lips were enticing and Emma turned her head, eyes still closed, and seized them between hers and they were kissing and pulling each other close, their hands running all over heated bodies.  It was after a sensual dip of tongues that they slowly parted, smiling, and discovered that they were gazing into each other’s eyes. 

 

As realization dawned they both sprang back as if singed and hopped out of bed.

 

“What the…?”  Emma cried as Regina groaned into the hands covering her face.

 

“You told me to come closer!”

 

“I did not!”  Emma frowned and second guessed, “Did I?”

 

The older woman put her hands down and stared up at the ceiling. 

 

“Um…” Emma stared in shock at Regina’s chest.  “Did I unbutton your shirt too?  Because your… your boob is… um…”

 

Regina glanced down and saw one of her breasts hanging out and righted her apparel quickly with a blush.

 

Gulping and trying to moisten her dry throat after catching a glimpse of Regina’s excited, rather perfect breast, Emma slowly looked down at herself and discovered her nipples tightly distended as if trying to push through the thin cotton of her top.  _Eep!_ With her two index fingers she stuck them right back in and when she looked up Regina was staring at her chest and she knew that Regina had seen her how excited she was.  Regina had seen a lot of her this evening, and now, Emma laughed inwardly, now Regina had certainly gotten a handful.

 

“Regina…”  But Emma was silenced with a held out palm.  She watched the brunette reach down and grab her pillow, tuck it under her arm and head for the door.  “Where are you going?”

 

“At this point, I think it’s safer if I bunk with the _sleeping bear_ in your room.”  And with that she was gone.

 

The blonde stared at the door.  “Well fine,” she said to it, “we won’t talk about it then.”  Grumbling she got back into bed and punched her pillow feeling highly dissatisfied.  She had liked sleeping next to Regina.  She had liked how the woman’s nearness made her feel better, safe, less lonely.  And well, being fondled and kissed by Regina was hot, and that made her realize she was going to have to have a serious talk with her boyfriend about their future, or their lack of one.

 

Emma Swan laid on her back, sheets tucked up to her armpits and hands folded over her stomach, staring up at the ceiling and suddenly chuckling about what a surprise it was going to be for her mother to wake up next to the _Evil Queen._

 

[X]

 

Emma was sleeping soundly on her side when she felt the bed dip and an arm cross over her middle spooning her.  Thank goodness.  Regina came back.  She had missed her a short while after the woman had left.  She had drifted off to sleep and had dreamt about Regina tugging at her nipple again and kissing her cheek.  She whimpered inching slowly backward to be in the woman’s embrace and the hand started to move slowly up and rested just beneath her breast but this touch was different and Emma frowned, half asleep.  “Regina?”

 

“Regina?”  She heard a man’s voice and realized that something was poking her butt cheek.

 

Emma’s eyes flew open and she only saw a shadow in the dark and instinctively threw her elbow back making contact with the intruder’s face and then a crack and a loud shout came from him.  The sheriff then spun on her bottom and with both feet kicked the intruder out of bed and onto the floor with a loud crash.  Then for good measure, she threw her legs over him and stomped on his crotch.

 

The sounds were heard throughout the upstairs and in the bedroom across the hall, Regina and Mary Margaret both sprang up to a sitting position.  With sleepy eyes, Snow White turned and discovered the Evil Queen in her bed and she shrieked, scrambled backward and fell over the side.  Regina just frowning at her and then she heard another crash from her bedroom, so she threw the covers off and ran into her bedroom.

 

Switching the light on, she was not prepared for the sight that greeted her.  Robin Hood was lying on his back, legs scrunched up in front of him, clutching his groin, with a bloodied nose.  Emma Swan was standing over him in battle mode.

 

“What is going on here?”  Regina asked as Mary Margaret ran into the room.

 

“I’ll tell you what.  That asshole assaulted me.”

 

At that, Mary Margaret went into mother mode and angrily looked down at an immobilized Robin Hood.  “You did WHAT to my daughter?”  She took a step forward and Regina grabbed her by the inside of her elbows stopping her.

 

Robin who was rolling on the floor sputtered, “Regina.  I thought it was Regina.”

 

“And that makes it better?”  Emma shot daggers at the man who was hitting his head against the floor in pain.  “You are such a creepy asshole.”

 

“Emma,” Regina closed her eyes praying for patience.

 

Henry padded into the bedroom rubbing his eyes and yawned, “What happened?  Is everything okay?”  He saw Robin on the floor.  He leaned in and whispered to his grandmother, “Grandma, what happened?”

 

Before Mary Margaret could say anything Regina spoke, “Nothing happened, dear.  Go to bed.”

 

Henry looked at the man bleeding and squirming in pain.  “That doesn’t look like nothing.”

 

“Henry...” Mary Margaret started.

 

“I’m not a child you know.  I’m old enough to know stuff.”  That earned him a sympathetic look from his grandmother, an exasperated look from his older mother and eye roll and a glare at the man on the floor from his younger mother.  When everyone was silent, Henry lost his temper.  “It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that Robin was _horny_ so he snuck in here and got in bed with mom to ‘get some’.”

 

“Henry!”  Regina gaped at her son and Mary Margaret covered her ears than her eyes.

 

“Wrong,” Emma barked, hands on hips.  “He got into bed with me.”

 

Henry’s jaw dropped, he blinked a few times letting it sink in and then he turned on his heel and said, “Goodnight,” and walked out of the room shaking his head and muttering something under his breath about dumb forest doinks and crazy ass mothers.

 

A baby’s wail sounded and Mary Margaret ran from the room to soothe her son’s crying.

 

Robin whined and gasped.  Emma rolled her eyes, looked at Regina and then to the man on the floor.

 

“Come on, I didn’t hit you that hard.”  Even though she had no love for Robin Hood and he had touched her with parts of himself that she would rather not think about ever again, Emma was beginning to, not sympathize, but feel pity for the man.   She hoped to hell his son didn’t come in.

 

“I think you broke it.”

 

“What?  Your nose?”

 

“No, my _dick!”_

Emma sucked both lips between her teeth tightly and stared up at the corner of the room to keep from laughing.  She caught Regina looking at her with a look of disbelief, which sobered her, but then a subtle hint of a smile from Regina had her trying to bite back hers.

 

“Let’s try and get him up.”  Emma rolled her eyes at Regina’s request but relented.  They sat Robin up and looked down on him.  At least he had the decency to look ashamed.

 

He took a deep breath and stared Emma straight in the eye.  “Emma, I apologize for startling you.  I didn’t realize that you and Regina are… I mean that you were in her bed.”  A deep furrow formed in the middle of Regina’s brow but she did nothing to correct Robin’s assumption.  “Regina, I… I thought that maybe you and I could… that we would…”

 

“I told you Robin that we had to start over and take things slow.  We have many things we need to work through.”

 

“Yeah, but how can we work through them if you and Swan are sleeping together.  If you wanted sex, surely you could come to me…”

 

“Ew…”  Emma groaned and covered her eyes in disgust with her hands and suddenly realized that she was dressed only in a tank top and panties.  She grabbed the cover sheet off the bed and hid herself in it.

 

Regina’s eyes flashed in warning to Emma and she narrowed her eyes at Robin and began, “You and I are not at a place yet where I am comfortable allowing you into my bed.  And as for Emma and I, we are not…”

 

“…discussing our arrangement with you,” Emma interrupted glaring at Robin.  She could feel Regina’s inquisitive gaze on her, but she didn’t flinch.

 

Mary Margaret came in again with a bag of ice.  She handed it to Robin and said, “Here.  It’s for your _willy.”_

“Mom, I can’t believe you said _willy._   Seriously, stop.”

 

“That’s what I call Neal’s.”  She looked at both of the women and said, “It’s a cute term.  Not sexual at all.” 

 

“Mary Margaret,” Regina asked hoping to spare further talk of nick names for the male genitalia.  “Can you help Robin into his room please?  I need to speak to Emma alone.”

 

“Oh.  Yeah.”  Mary Margaret reached down and helped Robin to his feet.  He was still hunched over and walking slowly but he was mobile and holding the ice to his sore genitals. 

 

“Thank you for the ice.”

 

“Not a problem,”  They could still be heard as they walked slowly down the hallway.  “Oh, and if you _ever_ touch my daughter inappropriately again, you’ll find that _my_ bow ‘never misses’ either.”

 

“Message received,” Robin stuttered and then he asked, “Is it a magic bow or…”

 

“No.  Not magic.” Then the pixie cut mom bragged, “It’s skill.”

 

Emma chuckled and Regina rolled her eyes.  “Hey, you got to admit.  She’s quite an archer.”

 

“Why did you let Robin think… what he did, Emma?  You know that it’s going to get out and Hook won’t be too happy.”

 

“Yeah, well…”  There was no other way to say all the thoughts in Emma’s head so she was just going to roll with it.  “I’m breaking up with Hook in the morning.  He’s getting clingy and honestly… this relationship is just not me.  I mean if you’re going to be in a relationship with someone, you should feel free to be who you _really_ are, right?”

 

Regina’s frown deepened and she nodded as a long exhale escaped her nostrils.  Emma’s comment struck a chord within her and her lips thinned at the blonde in agreement.  “You’re right.”

 

Emma dropped the covers from her body and stepped closer to Regina.  “I’ve also realized something that is going to scare the pants off you, Regina.”  The older woman couldn’t help but smirk at that.

 

“Oh?  And what is that, Emma?”

 

“I’m throwing my hat in the ring.”

 

“Excuse me.”  Regina tried to ignore the feelings of anticipation at each nearing step that Emma made toward her.

 

“I want to apply for the job...”

 

“You already have a job, Sheriff Swan.”

 

“… of being your happy ending.”                                                                                            

 

If the savior had told her she wanted to put on ski boots and dance across Granny’s in her underwear, Regina wouldn’t have been more shocked.  “My _what_ now?”

 

Emma chuckled, “How come you keep calling me the dense one…”  She was standing in front of Regina now.  “… when I have been trying a few times now to tell you that I want to _date_ you?”

 

The dark haired mayor’s mouth opened and closed several times not knowing what to say, so she opted to close it and she inhaled deeply and exhaled with a relaxed expression that turned into a smile.  _Dating Emma Swan._ She quite liked that idea.

 

“Okay… but I warn you, I’m a little hard to handle.”

 

Emma snorted and circled Regina’s waist with her arms.  “Please… years of experience…”

 

“I like things a certain way…”

 

 _“Your_ way… blah, blah, blah… yeah I know.”  Emma waved dismissively, “And I promise to keep it a little interesting when it goes _my_ way instead.”

 

Regina chuckled inwardly and shook her head, her hands resting and stroking Emma’s impressive arm muscles.  “And, I have a bit of a past…”

 

Emma feigned seriously considering this bit of information.  “It’s bothered me before and intrigued me before, but I get it and we’ll deal with it any time it comes up.  I’m not condoning but I’m not judging either, Regina.  You’re trying.  I have faith in you.  I want you to be who you are.  The person Henry and I _believe_ you are.”

 

Emma couldn’t take it anymore and kissed her.  It was a soft lingering kiss that in some ways was more meaningful and hotter than any other kiss ever.  This kiss had acceptance, understanding and promise.  It was a kiss that made the former Evil Queen blush and smile.

 

“So?  Do I get the chance to compete?”

 

“Compete?”

 

“With your soulmate,” Emma pointed in the direction of the spare room.  “Just don’t take too long in deciding.  I have a jealous streak.  It’s not pretty.  And no sex with him either!  I don’t think that’ll be a problem because I think I _did_ break his _pinecones.”_

Regina rolled her eyes in exasperation and pointedly stared into Emma’s face, her lip scar dancing under pursing lips.  “Emma Swan, you truly are dense.”  At Emma’s frown, Regina scoffed, “There _is_ no competition.  I’ve decided to date you exclusively.”

 

“Ohhhhhh… I like that even better.”

 

“Did you really think I’d let you compete over me like _The Bachelor?”_

“I was hoping not, but ultimately I wanted to make it your choice.  I don’t know everything about your past, Regina, but what I do know about your love life is it seems you were never given a choice.  I wanted to give that to you.  Just so you know, you picked the best one out of the two of us.”

 

“I choose you, Emma.”

 

“Yeah?”  With a dazzling smile the savior pulled away and was heading for the door. 

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To tell Forest Fart that I won.”

 

Regina pulled her back into her arms and saw that Emma was smiling devilishly and that she was joking.  She wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist and started pulling her toward the bed.

 

“I will take care of that task, Miss Swan.  For now, the Queen thinks it’s time for bed.”  As the smile faded from Emma’s face into one of half surprise and half nervousness, Regina chortled.  “To _sleep_ , Emma.  Just sleep.”

 

Relief washed over the blonde and she perked up.  “Can we cuddle?”  Regina kissed her.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can we cop feels?”  The tips of their tongues touched briefly.

 

“Careful… that could lead to activities that I would much rather save for when we don’t have a houseful of people.”

 

Emma nodded in agreement and decided that she already liked where this was heading.  They both slipped into Regina’s bed and met in the middle and Regina lifted her arm so that Emma could move into her embrace, placing her head on the mayor’s chest.  Neither one of them had been held like this in bed for a very long time.

 

Since it was out of reach, Regina used magic to extinguish the light and they settled into a comfortable companionable silence.

 

“Regina?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I have a stipulation of my own.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“You must always have sheets like these on the bed.”

 

 

**THE END**

 

 

                                                                                                                                                    


End file.
